Intertwined Fairytales
by thewriterforever87
Summary: Cinderella and Snow had lived in the castle for a long time- both hoping for a change from being lowly fire girls, both dreaming of love. Aurora, a princess, is seeing a peasant in the woods- only to find she is already betrothed. Prince Charming is captivated by a strange servant. Belle had always dreamed of something more. It is one large "Intertwined Fairytale" indeed.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella was awake before the sun was even up.

She blinked at the lantern that the head servant, Cruela De Vil, was shining in her face, and Cinderella pulled herself out of her sleeping mat. Her bed was meager, but it was a whole lot comfortable than kneeling by the fireplaces for the next few hours, as Cinderella and Snow were going to do very shortly.

Still blurry-eyed, she walked to Snow's mat, and gently shook her. Snow woke instantly, her years of working as a servant in the King's palace paying off. Cinderella, having only worked there for a few months, still had trouble with going to bed at ten and waking up at four. Did their Majesties realize that their lower-servant still needed an adequate amount of time to sleep?

Cinderella changed into her simple brown and green outfit, tying her sooty apron around her waist and her blue ribbon in her hair. Cinderella learned early on that if a female servant's hair hung in her face while she worked and thus prolonged their time in such noble company, the head servant would chop it all off. Cinderella wasn't vain, but she was still prefered to have hair than no hair at all.

Alas, a few wisps of Cinderella's strawberry blonde hair fell in her eyes while Cinderella was lighting the Footman's quarters. She was striking flint against steel, expertly getting a spark on a piece of birch. Snow had built a strong foundation for the fire, and was still adding some kindling. The two were a dynamic duo in building fires.

Cinderella could see the sun rising through the windows, and Cinderella, for once, was not looking forward to it's warmth. The sun would heat up her even more, along with the multiple fires she and Snow were firing. Spring had taken a long time to come to the English palace, but when it came it certainly warmed up fast.

Snow seemed to have been thinking the same thoughts; her normally porcelain skin flushed pink and her ebony braid was sticking to her neck. "It's during this time of day when you wish it was winter again, don't you think, Cindy?"

"Yes," Cinderella laughed softly, "But think how cold we would be when we had to fetch more firewood from the un-heated wood shed?"

"Yes, but then the fires would be so much nicer when we got back in!" Snow giggled, their conversation apparently taken her mind off the blazing fire that had just started. Their small debate lasted all the way to the first Majesty's room. They stared at the grand wooden doors Prince Charming, the oldest of the three Royal siblings, had for his room, and silently slipped in.

Cinderella and Snow were trained to be silent when they were even close to seeing royalty. The motto that was said amongst all staff was, _Servants should be barely seen and not heard. _Cinderella knew the irony of that statement; her own mother had gently scolded her about it when she was still alive.

Cinderella sadly sighed; somehow, her brain had thought about her "before" life. In Cinderella's point of view, there had been two parts in her life: "before" and "after". "Before" was when her mother was alive. Cinderella had lived a fine noble life; she wore silk dresses and her gentle mother classically trained her how to be a lady. Her father was a merchant who doted on Cinderella and her mother; her life was perfect for Cinderella's first decade of life.

Then her mother died, bringing around the 'after' part of her life.

Cinderella depended on her father for the first few tragic months after, but she was still reasonably happy with him. He would've done anything to make Cinderella happy, and Cinderella loved him. But, after two years, her father married again. When she looked back on it, she realized that her father only married again because he saw how much Cinderella yearned for a mother. Cinderella had liked her new stepmother before she married her father; she seemed sweet and caring. Seemed. Not a month after they married, her father died. Cindy's own father who only cared about Cindy, was gone. That was when her stepmother showed who she really was; she quickly made Cinderella a servant in her own home and spent all the family's money on her two daughters. All within three years. Desperate for money, her stepmother sent Cinderella to the castle as a servant. And now, Cinderella could only wish for _something _that could whisk her away from being a servant, from her "family".

Cinderella wished for it every night.

"Are you alright?" Snow interrupted Cinderella's thoughts. She shook her head, and blinked at Snow and Prince Charming's empty firepit.

"Yes," Cinderella said, rubbing her eyes, then immediately regretting it when she saw her sooty hands. She had just blackened her whole face. She sighed. "Just tired. Why?"

"Because we need to start the fire, soon. The Prince is going to come in anytime to change into his riding gear."

"Oh my goodness!" Cinderella cried softly, grabbing her flint and steel. "I'm sorry!"

The two had barely worked for a minute on the fire when the magnificent wooden doors opened to reveal Prince Charming. Cinderella and Snow shared panicked glances with each other, and tried to shrink into the corner, still furiously working to start the fire. Cinderella knew she should have been worried about what Cruela was going to say, but all she could think about was the Prince seeing her with ash all over her face. If he noticed them at all.

"Ah, not done with the fire yet, are we?" He asked, but Snow and Cinderella gave no reply. It sounded like he wanted them to be done soon.

At that moment, Cinderella had set the four strips of birch on fire and the flame was spreading to the rest the wood. Cinderella kept her head down while walking to exit the room; new servants were more likely to fired than older servants like Snow, and Cinderella could NOT go back to her stepmother.

Then things started going to south. While Snow and Cinderella were scurrying away, Cruela walked in, carrying the Prince's riding clothes. She stared at the servants, then hissed, "What are you doing here? You two are behind schedule! Candle-lighting shift tonight, for the both of you!"

Cinderella looked up at Cruela with eyes full of terror. But her legs kept on moving. Before Cinderella could stop what she was doing, she walked straight into Charming, knocking both of them over. Cinderella felt immediately grateful he couldn't see her face; that would be for the better.

But Cruela knew who she was. "Well I never!" Cruela exclaimed, heading straight to the Prince, helping him up. Snow quietly helped Cinderella up, and Cinderella felt a bruise forming on her head where she crashed into Charming. Cinderella took a quick look at the Prince, and she realized that he was _mad_. Cruela must have seen the same thing, and as soon she was sure he was settled, she cornered Cinderella in the hallway.

"You foolish, stupid girl! What were you thinking, staying in there so late? You must come to me once you have finished with the fires. You will be punished." Cruela harshly whispered, and Cinderella cringed, afraid. She had tried to stay her best out of trouble, and here she was, in the middle of it.

Cinderella said nothing to Snow during the rest of their work.

When she was done, she walked, her head down, to Cruela's room, fear building up in her. What was her punishment?

She saw it as soon as she walked in. Cruela was standing behind her table, a belt in hand. Cinderella closed her eyes, and breathed in, then out. She was afraid of pain and getting whipped. But at least she wasn't getting fired.

Cinderella vaguely heard Cruela command her to unbutton the back of her dress, and then pain racked Cinderella's body. One lash. Cinderella bit her lip from crying out. Two. Cinderella felt her skin breaking. Three. It broke skin again. Four. Her back was numb. Five. She was done.

Cinderella wanted to cry and collapse to the floor, but somehow she found the strength to put on her top and walk away. But when she saw Snow on her mat, holding a bucket of soap and water, a tear trickled down her cheek. She was quiet when Snow cleaned her wounds; that pain was nothing compared to before.

"I was whipped before," Snow said softly. "It was last year. I was singing while I was scrubbing the well. It was Cruela. She is the Devil, Cinderella. That's why her name is De Vil. I'll help you, okay?"

Cinderella nodded. She hadn't said a word since she walked to Cruela's room.

When Cinderella collapsed on her mat that night, when she was done with her candle-lighting shift, she fell asleep instantly. And the next morning, she remembered what her dream was about: her mother. Her mother was whispering her reassurances, and rubbing away Cinderella's pain.

Cinderella and Snow both faced the day with a smile, as Cinderella told Snow of her dream, telling her that maybe their futures could get better. They both smiled at the fireplace that morning.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hello! Yes, this is another fairytale story, but this is where THESE fairytales intertwine as in Snow White and Cinderella are besties. Can you believe that? There will only be about four stories, with POVs from Aurora/Philip, Cinderella/Charming, Snow White/Ferdinand, and possibly some Belle/Adam action. Of course, there will be the humorous side notes, as from Cruela, who HATES the castle dogs, the Dalmatians. I have written a lot of chapters ahead so expect an update about every two days.**

**Ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Charming had finished riding his horse when the way he saw life dramatically changed.

"Hey, you," he pointed to a groomsmen, "Yes, you. Put my horse away- and make sure he's groomed to perfection. If there's a spot out of place, then I will make sure that you will not groom a horse for a week."

Yes, he supposed he was in a bad mood, but exercising always had the opposite intended effect; he was now sweaty, stank of horse, and was in a bad mood. Besides, he mused, the groomsmen didn't care. Servants never cared about what happened to themselves; the only reason they came to the castle was too serve the royalty, wasn't it?

Then he, this time, almost ran into the cinder girl. She looked like she had just finished building the fires and still had some soot masking her face; who was she? But this time Prince Charming could see her piercing blue eyes; eyes that reminded him of a sky blue day or the ocean.

Charming didn't catch the look of rage her eyes held.

She narrowed them at him, and walked off, not even bothering to bow as she walked away. Prince Charming noted that he back was held tight, like she didn't want to hurt back by bending it. Anger mingled with confusion washed over him, and he called after the girl. "You! Come back!"

The girl stopped, and looked around. Charming copied her motions, and saw that there was no one else around but the groomsman Charming yelled at. It meant that Cruela wasn't around to punish the girl turned back to Charming, and curtsied, too low to be a sincere one.

"Yes, your Highness?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Charming gulped, not sure what to do with a defiant servant, but also angry at how he was being shown up by a servant girl. He could see the smirk the groomsman was trying to conceal.

"What's your name?"

"Why? So you can go report on me to Cruela? I already got punished because of you!" Cinderella spat, all her mother's rules to be kind to everyone flying out the window.

Charming narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The girl pulled back some of the back of her dress, and Charming was able to see red streaks, then purple bruises, deforming her pale skin. But the servant girl was holding her head up high, like she knew of her marks, knew who did it to her, and had decided to move on with it.

"Was that... was that from yesterday?" Prince Charming mumbled, knowing it was. The girl nodded. And the Prince felt guilt racking him- the girl was probably a year or two younger than he was and she had a life ten times harder than he did.

But he couldn't find the guts to say he was sorry. He had never said it to a servant before. The girl looked like she was expecting it, and when she realized he wasn't, she curtsied too low again, and said, "Good bye, Charming."

* * *

**A/N****: Ooh, Cindy's getting sassy! She will be like that. In all the stories of Cinderella, she's some sweet innocent, unchanged girl in such hard times, and I don't believe a word of it. She has to have _some _character. This scene obviously throws a wrench in the classic tale, as the two already know each other... so you will just have to wait and see! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! *Rico from Hannah Montana laugh***

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora loved walking with bare feet. At home there were tight shoes that pinched her feet and left blisters for the next day, but being barefooted, she could walk on the soft grass of the forest and sprint and dance. Especially dance.

Moonlight shone between the trees and lighted the forest, making it very easy to see a certain red cloak. Samson. She ran on her beloved bare feet, her gray dress swishing around her shins perfectly. The red cloak turned to show a man with warm chocolate eyes, golden skin, and curled brown hair.

"Briar Rose," he greeted, and swept her into a deep kiss. She kissed back, thinking about how if she kissed someone like she was now in the castle, she would be shunned for the day. She grinned. She felt a prickle of guilt sweeping through her when he called her by her fake name, but it was the only way they could be together. If he knew she was a princess who ran away to a forest where two kingdoms met, he would not want to be known as the peasant who was with a princess. So she named herself after her favorite flower- a briar rose.

She had met Samson half a year ago. Aurora had started going to public events with her family- causing early mornings, late nights, and grumbling family and a sore Aurora. That had been going on for a week, and Aurora felt stress overwhelm her. How was she supposed to smash a bottle on ship perfectly? What was the secret to wearing those horrid shoes all day?

That Wednesday Aurora climbed out of her window. Her good childhood friend Rapunzel had told her about that trick, and Aurora slept in the perfect room to sneak out of. Her room had an ivy trellis next to her balcony and a large wall of thorns. The guards rarely patrolled that area because of the thorns, and Aurora had found a rabbit hole that went straight through it. The thorns opened to a large forest that was the boundary between two kingdoms. She dressed in a peasant attire- a gray dress that only went down to her shins with a black corset. On that first night, while she was roaming the woods, she bumped into a dashing young man. Aurora, fifteen at the time, fell for him hard. The two had danced through the evening, both not knowing the other's name. The next Wednesday, Aurora returned to their spot to find him waiting for her.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show," the handsome boy greeted her. "My name's Samson."

"And my name's Briar Rose." Aurora curtsied, that name being the first name she thought of. She curtsied, and the two walked along the river, splashing each other and getting to know each other.

Aurora had met Samson every Wednesday.

After that long kiss, they talked. "Samson, do you know that tomorrow is my birthday?" She asked, knowing fully well that she never told him her birthday.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Samson cried, his smile revealing he was joking, "Well, I guess that I have to give you a birthday present, am I correct?"

She nodded, smiling. He held out his hand, a devilish smile on his face. "May I have this dance?"

She curtsied her wonderfully short skirt. "Why of course!" She took his hand, and they started waltzing on the forest floor.

Aurora took Samson's hand, and right from the start he was lifting her off her feet. Aurora's years of dancing classes from the castle kicked in as their feet met in unison and when Samson lifted her in the air, he brought her down with a kiss.

They danced until the rising moon was lowering. Aurora kept the moon as her clock, and when she saw that the moon was dipping into the trees, she knew she had to go.

"Goodbye, Samson," Aurora said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Briar Rose," says Samson, and they both left in their separate directions; one to go to his village, one to her castle.

The next morning, Aurora was having trouble stifling her yawns. Her tiredness showed in the bags under her eyes, but Aurora was still thinking about the previous night.

Her maidservant, Alice, noted a rather large yawn of Aurora's. "Did you not sleep last night, your highness?" She asked, buttoning Aurora's long green dress.

"Yes, I suppose so," Aurora smiled wryly. Soon Aurora's hair was in a sharp bun and her feet were enclosed by pinching shoes, which was met with a sad sigh.

There was a loud rap from the door. "Your Royal Highness Princess Aurora, permission to enter," called the voice of the Grand Duke, the messenger of the King.

"Granted," Aurora called back. When the wiry Duke entered her room, she curtsied, yet again reminded of her night with Samson. The Duke gave a very formal bow, and Aurora fought the urge to giggle.

"Your Highness, the King and Queen request your presence in the throne room immediately."

"Immediately?" Aurora echoed, wondering what on earth her parents would want her for in the throne room.

"Yes. I was ordered to go with you to the throne room," The Grand Duke said crisply. Aurora raised her eyebrows, but walked with the Duke to the other side of the castle to the throne room.

The first sight she saw upon entering the throne room were her parents on their magnificent thrones. On the left side was her gentle mother, Queen Leah. Queen Leah looked much like Aurora, with the same tumbling curls, but her hair was a light brown, and Queen Leah was shorter than the tall Aurora.

Her father, King Harold, looked very different from his delicate wife. He was short and portly, with a large white mustache that covered most of his face. King Harold had quite the temper, but he ruled his kingdom firmly with a gentle hand. Aurora loved both of her parents deeply.

"Hello, Aurora," her mother greeted, "There is something we have wanted to tell you. We decided that today would be the day, as it is your sixteenth birthday. Your father and I debated about it for a while, but we knew that you were mature enough to hear it. This is news we knew would be difficult for you to process, but it must be said." Her mother rambled, clearly nervous. Aurora frowned; her mother was the pinnacle of calmness under pressure.

Her father seemed to have thought the same thing. "Enough, Leah. The girl must know," He said gruffly, and Aurora felt a small wave of apprehension. "Aurora, your mother and I have had high hopes of you since your birth. In fact, during your christening, we decided to have you betrothed."

A punch seemed to have come from nowhere and hit Aurora; the wind was knocked out of her. Instead of falling, Aurora stayed rigid. "Betrothed?" was all she could manage.

Queen Leah, her face full of worry, rushed from her throne to take hold of Aurora's cold fingers. "Yes, my dear. Betrothed to the Prince Philip of the neighboring kingdom." Queen Leah looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't know what to say. King Harold still sat in his throne, concern for his daughter clearly shown.

"But I've never met Prince Philip in my entire life!" Aurora cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes, you have when you were christened, and once when you were five. Don't you remember, the two of you running through the castle, and finding that rabbit hole in the thorns?" Queen Leah asked gentley, trying to soften the blow.

Aurora had vague memories of causing chaos with a golden-haired boy, but the thought of the rabbit hole with the forest brought more tears to her eyes. Being betrothed to someone she barely knew meant she couldn't see Samson.

"When am I to be married to this Prince Philip?" Aurora bitterly asked, all her mother's rules of being sweet and kind flying out the window.

"When you are eighteen." Her father replied, and Aurora brightened slightly. That was in two years. She could still see Samson for two years; she didn't have to tell him she was betrothed to another man.

That didn't make the situation any better. She curtsied to her parents, and exited the room, without waiting to be dismissed, knowing that they wouldn't stop her.

When Aurora reached her room, she couldn't hold in her tears. She burst out crying and collapsed on her bed. It seemed like ages ago she had woken up; giddy from the night before. Aurora felt like a changed woman.

Aurora spent part of the morning in her room, reading quietly, napping, doing anything to stop her thinking about Philip or Samson. Many people came in, whether they were doing their service, or if they were trying to counsel her.

The day passed quickly when Aurora was in her room. Aurora had watched the sun rise in the blue sky, then it slowly start to lower, turning the blue sky to a deep pink. Aurora had entertained herself with the question; _Which color do you prefer? Pink or blue?_

Aurora hadn't decided when the moon rose, and Aurora felt an urge to climb through the thorn bush again, but made herself stay in her bed and watch the moon.

If Aurora ever fell asleep, she would dance with Samson in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello again! I hope you guys like my story! Sorry for the long time to update, I was writing more of this and I'm just so dang busy with school and sports. Ugh. You have no idea how many projects I have assigned! It's so stupid. So, there's my excuse. And it's legit.**

**Anyway, it's QUESTION TIME!**

**1. Who do you think Samson is? If you have seen the movie, you probably know!**

**2. Which character do you feel more sorry for- Cinderella, being a servant, or Aurora, forced to marry?**

**And you haven't even heard from Belle, Ferdinand, Snow, or Adam! :P**

**I won't update until I have at least five reviews! Even if you're a guest, come on in and review, if you like my story or think I could work on some things. Love you, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Philip, m'boy, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you. To be honest, I am quite sorry to have not told you earlier, but that is in the past and we must keep on looking to the future. However, the news might be quite a shock to you, so it would be wise to call a chair over here." Philip's father, King Hubert, said to Philip, who was standing in front of him, wary. His father was a wise and noble King, but he tended to dramatize situations like he was right now.

One time Hubert had called Philip to the courtroom under the message of urgent news, but it turned out to be some talk about a new world being discovered on the other side of the ocean. He thought that Philip would faint from the news, but in reality, Philip didn't care. King Hubert was probably going to tell Philip that the ambassador from the new world would be coming.

However, the chair was brought out and placed behind Philip. Philip remained standing, stifling a yawn. He really had no idea that it was possible to be as tired as he was right now; it would be far too easy to fall asleep standing, let alone sitting.

"Philip, you know how I hate beating around the bush. It bores me to tears. Long introductions, a whole page used for a greeting in a letter, all the silly fanfare when we ride around the kingdom. So, I have decided to give you the news as gently as possible, but it won't be too long." King Hubert paused, apparently realizing that he was indeed beating around the bush.

"You are betrothed." King Hubert announced, a sad look in his eye as he watched his son go pale.

Philip stared at his father, unsure if he had heard him correctly. Betrothed? To who? It must have been a jest on father's part. But Philip saw King Hubert's grave expression, and the world spun under him. The sight of the stone throne room faded away, and Philip saw a vision of a girl dancing in the soft moonlight. Her golden hair waved in the faint wind, and her hand was warm in Philip's they were dancing to a waltz that no one could hear. Briar Rose.

Philip collapsed into the chair.

"Betrothed? Betrothed to who, Father?" That was all Philip could say, his mind was trying to wrap around the thought of marrying someone he didn't know.

"Betrothed to the beautiful Prince Aurora of King Harold's kingdom," Hubert explained, "And you have been since she was born. Back then her kingdom and our kingdom were losing in a war because both our countries are small compared to others, and together we allied with each other and won the war. As we saw how we worked together so perfectly, and how our combination of wealth and crops would benefit our people, we thought of the solution of you and Aurora getting betrothed." King Hubert explained sadly. "I truly wished to tell you sooner, but Harold and I agreed on it to be when Aurora was sixteen."

Philip stared at his father. He had learned about that war against barbarians, and of the alliance between the two kingdoms, but how was the truth of it kept from him? Truth be told, he felt disgusted that his father would agree to having a three year old being betrothed to a newborn all in the name of wealth and prosperity, but it was with a heavy heart he realized he had to do it. His job was to be a Prince and help his kingdom.

One argument rose to Philip's head, and he saw the vision of the dancing girl again. Could he dare tell his father that he was already in love with someone, a peasant that went by the name of Briar Rose? What would happen to her if he did confess? The words were formed on Philip's lips, but he swallowed them, knowing fully well that Briar Rose would be punished for it.

"When?" Philip asked, referencing when the marriage would take place.

'A year and three-fourths from now; so about two years. That leaves you much time to do what you want to do, as you will be eighteen when you are married." King Hubert said kindly, but Philip didn't hear the tone of his voice; all he heard was the word echoing in his ears: 'married'.

Philip had met Briar Rose months ago, when a hunting trip had gone awry. Philip had been riding a fine steed, Samson, chasing game when a storm broke out. Samson, startled by the thunder that had rolled over the forest, reared and ran away. Philip had spent most of the afternoon searching for his horse, but in excuse to stay out of the castle and retrieve Samson, Philip was out all night.

The storm had passed, and Philip was in a clearing in the middle of the forest that was the boundary between his kingdom and King Harold's the branches, Philip had ran into the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Long golden hair tumbled to her waist, her fair skin was glowing in the silver light, and her eyes were a light blue-purple. She could've been an angel, but she wore peasant's attire of a gray dress and had no shoes.

The mysterious girl had intrigued Philip, and he wound up spending the night with her, dancing till the sun rose. They parted, promising to be in the same place in a week, neither knowing the other's name. It was pretty easy to sneak away, as his rooms were close to the forest.

In exactly a week, Philip sat on a rock, internally debating about what he should tell the girl. If he told her he was a Prince, then she could be scared, and tell everybody, potentially ending with both Philip and Briar getting in trouble. Philip liked having the secrecy of seeing Aurora; for some reason, his father never allowed him to court a lady. Now he realized it was because of Aurora.

When she came, Philip decided to honor his missing horse, and named himself Samson. That Wednesday night, the parted with a kiss.

Philip eagerly awaited every Wednesday since, then, and on this current Thursday morning, he was exhausted when he was summoned by his father. Now he was in shock,the only person on his mind Briar Rose. Questions about the betrothal flew around in his head, but Philip didn't really care for the answers.

What was he supposed to tell Briar the next Wednesday?

The next day, Philip got a letter from Princess Aurora.

Prince Philip,

I am sure that you have been informed of our betrothal to one another in two years. I am Princess Aurora, and I suppose I am your future wife. We have met two times, and I am sorry admit that my memories of you are dim. I recall a young golden haired boy who helped me find a rabbit hole in the thorn bushes. The announcement of the betrothal has shocked me quite a bit, but I eagerly await meeting you in two years when are to be married.

Signed, Princess Aurora,

It was obvious to Philip that Aurora didn't want to be betrothed to a stranger any more than Philip did. He could tell it through her quite her desolate tone of voice.

However, as soon as Philip was finished with reading her letter, his older sister, Rapunzel, rushed through his door. Rapunzel was 18, and engaged to a prince from a country across the sea, a Prince called Flynn Rider. Rapunzel and Philip were both very close, and had depended on each other when their mother had died a couple of years before.

"Philip, I am sorry for your betrothal," Rapunzel said, "But there is some thing I must tell you… your horse Samson, is back! They found him wandering by the creek somewhere."

Philip jumped off, brushing Aurora's letter off his table. "Samson is back?" They walked down to the stables, and Philip was reunited with his namesake. That particular namesake's white coat was muddied and his mane knotted. Philip looked at his found horse, laid his forehead on his saddle, and murmured.

"Boy, do I have some news for you, Samson."

* * *

**A/N: ****Whoa! Shocker! It turns out that Philip was Samson and Aurora was Briar Rose... and they both meet each other in the forest, but they both think the other is a peasant, while one knowing that they themselves are royalty, and both found out that they both are indeed betrothed to each other. I hope that made sense!**

**I also introduced Rapunzel, but to be honest don't expect seeing too many chapters including her. She isn't one of my main characters, sorry! Of course though, if you guys like her, then I'll write more chapters that talk about her.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Will Philip ever meet Aurora?**

**2. Will "Samson" ever meet "Briar Rose" in the woods again?**

**3. Will Philip ever tell Samson the horse that he stole his name?**

**Well, love you bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Belle had always loved different things. Whether it be a different type of flower her father gave her, a new book, or a foreign person visiting her small, provincial town, Belle eagerly looked into it. It was a welcome change of pace compared to her drab life.

Belle was born to an inventor and a baker's assistant in the town right outside the Castle. Maurice and Jan raised Belle perfectly well, and Belle got everything she ever needed. However, Belle had a thirst for knowledge about the world that couldn't be quenched in the small amount of books that were available to her, but in different lands and cultures. Her love for it had caused for most of the town to avoid her, which just caused Belle to want to run away from it more.

Alas, Belle was stuck there. The most different people were the Palace servants who visited the castle when they had free days and came to town for church.

"Papa, what day is it today?" Belle called from her bedroom, where she was lazily reading on her bed. Maybe the bookshop was open today, and they might have new books in.

"Sunday, Belle. Are you ready for church?" Her Papa replied, and Belle leapt from her bed.

"Church!" She ran to her closet, tearing off her blue and white dress to change into her green church clothes. She was tying a matching bow in her hair when she joined her father and mother, walking out the door.

The second they had walked over the small bridge that led to town, a large buffoon of a man slid up to Belle, placing his meaty and on her shoulder. "Say, Belle, how would you like to be my dance partner for the dance this Friday?"

It was Gaston, a boorish man who seemed to have been infatuated with Belle since childhood.

"Never, Gaston," Belle sighed as she brushed his hand off her shoulder. She really wanted to slap him in the face and tell him to shove off- but she couldn't as her parents were five feet away.

"Good morning, Gaston," Belle's mother said politely, although Belle knew she didn't like Gaston very much either. "We are just headed out to Church right now. Are you going as well?"

"Oh, no. I have a very important hunting trip I have to attend to. I was the only one invited in this whole town!" Gaston boasted, apparently smug about being invited to the same hunting trip he had been invited to for the past month. Belle groaned inwardly, and she, not bearing to hear about a pheasant he shot, brought up a subject she knew _he _couldn't stand: books.

"Gaston, you must read this book I have just finished. It is a book called "Pinocchio", and it has a talking puppet, a cricket that guides the puppet, a man-eating whale, and a fairy!" Belle exclaimed, too enthusiastic from her own point of view, but Gaston seemed repelled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Belle, but I'm sure that I hear LeFou calling me!:" Gaston rushed away, and Belle smiled triumphantly at his retreating back. She was sure she could hear her mother and father laughing silently. It had taken a while for Belle to push away the urge to slap Gaston for his horrible comments, but somehow she managed it, and found ways to drive him away.

The church was right around the corner, and Belle could see the tall white steeple. When they entered the church, Belle immediately saw two girls from the castle; Cinderella and Snow White. Smiling, she headed to the front row where they were sitting.

"Why, Snow White and Cinderella!" Belle exclaimed, standing in front of the row of seats. "I had no idea that you guys would be here! Oh! Alice and Wendy, you're here too!" Alice and Wendy worked at the castle as well; Alice was a maidservant for Princess Aurora, and Wendy worked in the kitchens.

Belle quietly caught up with Snow and Cind, and was quickly informed of Cinderella's run in with Prince Charming.

"You did _what_?!" Belle exclaimed, incredulous. Cinderella did not seem like a girl who would stand up to a snotty prince; the fair-haired beauty seemed too kind to even mildly insult someone.

"I dismissed myself after calling him 'Mr. Charming'." Cinderella grinned. She seemed to have no regret about it.

"But he's the _prince_!" Belle protested, although the idea of being in the same area as a prince, let alone being in the castle, infatuated her. Belle supposed she was a hopeless romantic, but then again, isn't everybody?

"Oh wait, Belle, we have something for you!" Snow said, and she motioned for Cinderella to hand her something. "Belle, so you know how we light the fires?" She barely waited for Belle's nod; Snow seemed excited. "We were lighting the library when Cindy saw a book that caught her eye." Snow pulled green book out of her satchel, and Belle took a deep breath of surprise.

"It's called Rumplestiltskin," Cinderella explained, "And it's about an imp who spins straw into gold! Jane, the librarian, said that we could borrow it for you as long as you returned it in two weeks. And you know what that means: you can go to the castle!"

Belle felt that she had never been so grateful of two humans in the world; it was all she could do to keep from squeaking in the middle of the church. Instead, she leaned in two give Snow and Cinderella a large hug. "Next week, when you're at church, maybe I can walk back with both of you to return the book! I'll go ask mother now."

Much to Belle's delight, her mother agreed, just as long as she would not stray to and from the castle.

Belle repeated her thanks to Cinderella and Snow, but before she get another word in, the pastor walked in, and the church burst into song. Belle felt the swell of the organ, and joined in enthusiastically; if there was one thing that came close to reading it was singing. Belle felt that when she was singing, she was flying with the birds or the dandelion seeds in the wind. Belle knew she could sing pretty well, and she _liked _the tremor in her voice, although Gaston had called her out on it many times. Cinderella and Snow could sing very well too; Snow's voice was a lovely high soprano and Cinderella was very melodious.

The service passed far too quickly, and before Belle knew it, she was saying goodbye to them . They made plans for after church to walk back to the castle together, and Belle would then be able to see the place of her dreams yet again.

Belle loved "Rumplestiltskin", and finished it within a day. She spent the rest of the week avoiding Gaston, making sure to hole herself up at her house for the town dance on Friday, and daydreamed about the castle. After hearing Cinderella's story of Prince Charming, and of Princess Aurora's shocking betrothal, she yearned to see the royal family as well.

Belle walked to the church on Sunday, her finest pink dress with elegant sleeves and a matching bow, "Rumplestiltskin" in hand and a high expectation for the day. After church, she kissed her parents good bye, and walked out of her poor provincial town. Who would know what the day would have in store for her?

* * *

**A/N: ****Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for the short (hopefully not too boring chapter... although it probably was...) chapter. I really am. But I've seen that all my chapters weren't very equal in length, so I've decided to have Belle's adventures being shown through Adam's point of view... :) Don't worry I'll post a new chapter soon.**

**So many apologies. But they need to be said. I'm sorry for the delay in this story, its just that school got in the way. And sports. And babysitting. And having a cold. And Netflix. **

**Anyways, questions about that story that I know the answer to but you don't! Haha. Its good being author.**

**1) Did any Once Upon A Time watchers notice that I gave Belle the story of Rumplestiltskin? Haha, I love Rumbelle 3**

**2) Will Belle meet Adam?**

**3)Who do you think Adam's like? A prince, a pauper, or beast?**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Adam did not like his job. Not one bit. Everything was just so…. boring. The rows of books upon books, the whiny visitors who demanded him to find them a book, the feeling that Adam knew that he, at the age of seventeen, in the midst of his youth, was stuck as a librarian in the castle.

What Adam really wanted to be doing was roaming the woods, hunting game and coming back to the local village for a drink in the tavern and game of cards.

But no; Adam Beaste, the son of Samuel Beaste, was stuck under the charge of thousands of books and the head librarian, Jane Porter.

"Adam! Have you finished re-stacking the philosophical books yet?" Jane called from her table, much to Adam's irritation. He had been in a bad mood ever since he woke up in his tiny room right next to the library, and as soon as he walked through the library doors, he was tasked with that silly job, while Jane could just sit back and relax and watch Adam work.

He knew there was some vague reason why he had to work extra; the previous librarian, John Smith, had decided to try his luck in the new world. Adam was quite disappointed to see John go, for John was food company compared to Jane.

Adam had found that the best way to annoy Jane (and entertain himself) would be to just stay silent to Jane's calls. The brunette's pale face would turn red, and her blue eyes would narrow. Adam always laughed at that.

"Adam! Don't go acting like a five-year old again. These books must be stacked in the proper order, that group of bakers who came in here yesterday left it in a mess."

Adam looked down from his perch on the ladder, where he had a grand view of the library, as the philosophy books were on the fourth row, and slid down it. "Why would bakers read philosophy books?"

"Someone's not in a very good mood, is he?" Jane asked mockingly, and Adam bared his teeth in reply. "But, in all seriousness, Adam, you need to stack the books. And then after that, you need to take a quick look at the fantasy section. I know a group of girls took a book for a friend from there yesterday as well. Did you see them?"

"You mean those silly fire-girls who are entirely too optimistic about their sad, lowly life? The blonde and dark-haired?"

"Cinderella and Snow White are very nice girls," Jane scolded, "And it is a miracle that they can keep a smile on their faces when they have to live under the hand of Cruela DeVil. That blonde, Cinderella, just got whipped this week for not looking where she was going, and still finds the kindness to borrow a book for a friend in town!"

"The amazing thing about you, Jane," Adam scoffed in reply, "Is that you are under the misconception that I actually care about these things."

"Then go stack the books." Jane glared at Adam, her face the desired red and her eyes narrowed.

Adam walked away, smiling to himself. Jane could get mad very easily.

He was just finishing the philosophy books when the bell that signaled the opening of the library doors rung. And in walked the too-optimistic girls, still wearing their smiles. But, this time, they weren't wearing the sooty rags that they usually adorned, but the black-haired had a cream dress with blue and red sleeves, and the blonde wore silvery-blue dress with some ridiculous bows and ruffles.

But there was a third girl walking with them, and for once in Adam's life, he was interested in the affairs of other people.

The girl had wavy brown pulled back with a pink bow with large hazel eyes. She had a trim, pleasing figure, and a pink dress that matched her bow. Her complexion was fair. She held a book in one hand and a red rose in the other.

She was easily one of the most beautiful girls Adam had ever seen.

"Good morning, Jane," Cinderella said politely. "This is our friend Belle Desrosiers. She read your book, "Rumplestiltskin"."

Her name was Belle. "Ah, Belle. It's so nice to meet you. Did you enjoy 'Rumplestiltskin?" Inquired Jane.

"Yes, I did. It is a lovely story! However, I do feel for Rumplestiltskin. Who knows, maybe he had a son that was taken from him, resulting in him taking the Queen's baby?" Belle laughed, and Adam immediately noticed that Belle was very smart. He had always been good at reading people, and the way she spoke informed him of her intelligence.

"Well, we welcome you to our humble library,"Jane smiled.

"Humble?" Belle repeated, "Oh Jane, this is anything but humble! I am from the nearby village, and all the books combined in the bookstore only make up about three shelves in this library!" Belle made a sweeping gesture to all the books, and in doing so, her bright eyes landed on Adam. She didn't say anything, but just gave a small look of confusion to him.

"This Adam. Adam, come down!" Jane called to him, her eyes commanding him to get off the ladder. Adam casually slid down the ladder; he had done it many times before.

"Girls, this is Adam Beaste. He is my assistant." Jane introduced as Adam frowned at her.

"I'm not your assistant."

"Then are you a junior librarian?"

"I'm only five years younger than you."

"Yet somehow I am the head librarian." Jane ended the argument. "You have met Cinderella and Snow White, as they work here in the castle too. And this is their friend from the village, Belle Desrosier. She takes a great interest in reading. Adam would you like to give her a tour of the library?"

Adam nodded his head, but rolled his eyes. He was sure if John hadn't ditched him, he wouldn't have to lead a bunch of silly girls around a library instead of having his break.

"This library has been in the castle since the castle was built seventy-five years ago, but most of the books were added when his Royal Highness King Harold's father, the late King George, brought books from faraway kingdoms and cultures from wars. Today, people come from the castle, nearby villages, and even different kingdoms to use our resources in this library." Adma explained in a monotone. He was required to memorize it when he started out the job, and had repeatedly given tours to visitors.

But Belle, instead of seeming fidgety and bored like Cinderella and Snow White were, absorbed every word he was saying. It made Adam quite uncomfortable; he was not quite used to being the center of attention. Speaking metaphorically, while well-known people were talking to the head librarian, Adam had always been on the ladder in the corner.

"This place is just so...amazing," Belle said dreamily at the end of the tour."Do you see much royalty?"

"No." Adam said gruffly. "We used to see the Princess Aurora for her studies, but she is now training in how to be a princess."

"Ah." Belle nodded her head. "Why is it so empty?"

Jane interrupted to answer Belle's question; and the gleam in her eyes told Adam that she had a plan. "We did have another librarian who went by the name of John Smith, and he was a good worker. But he left to explore the new world, and now we only have two librarians. And it has been such a pain, trying to replace him. We need someone of earthly knowledge, who loves books and is enthusiastic for the job. You can see that we failed in finding that librarian in Adam, so it has been hard to find one."

Adam knew that his life would be different from the moment Jane ended her speech and he saw the yearning look in Belle's eyes. There would not only be two librarians in the library, but three.

"Madam Jane, I believe that I may be suitable for the job!" Belle exclaimed, confirming Adam's… what would it be called? It wasn't a fear of his, to have the beautiful young lady joining him and Jane, but to hear Belle and Jane never stop talking seemed a special type of torture. Besides, Adam wasn't afraid of anything, that was something he prided himself on since he was young.

"Do you really think so?" Asked Jane.

"Well, if my parents consent to it. But this is the chance that I've been waiting for; this job seems like a dream! Royalty, the palace,all these books, foreigners from different lands."

"There is some information that you must know when you ask your parents. We provide housing here in the castle, and workers can go to town once a week for Church and to visit family. The pay is modest, but we can work out those details later."

Belle had shining eyes, and was grinning at Cinderella and Snow White. "I could work here in the castle, with you!" She turned back to Jane. "Once I am done with my visit here, I will go home to ask my parents."

Adam spent the rest of the afternoon watching the group of girls explore the library, and then once Cinderella and Snow White had to go, Belle read different books. The girl seemed very intriguing.

The next morning, Belle came to the castle once more. Adam watched the process of her getting a job from his corner.

If there was one thing Adam knew would happen, it would be that the library would burst of light because of the odd (and beautiful) girl named Belle.

* * *

**A/N****:**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST THREE NEW REVIEWS! Carry on.**

**Hi! ****Hope this was a quicker update! School work has slowed down, thank goodness. I'm able to work on my stories a bit more. And I just read "The Fault in Our Stars". Omigod. The tears. The feelings.**

**Did you guys like this chapter? This one is a bit different from the other chapters, because this involves two different characters, Adam and Belle. If you can't tell, Belle is quite... quirky. She's very lovable, but a bit naive. Adam is the tough loner that everyone has met at least once in their life. Jane is the bossy person who has kind intentions, but some people just don't like her. If you guys don't know, Jane is based off of the Jane from Tarzan.**

**Fun fact- Belle's last name, Desrosier, means 'from the rose'. And it's French. Just like BElle!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) What do you think will happen with Adam and Belle's relationship?**

**2)How do you think Gaston will react to Belle's leaving?**

**Expect a chapter from Snow White next! Love you, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow White had come to the conclusion that all things that changed lives occurred on Sundays. The list of events seemed to be endless; like Peter, a vivacious redheaded butler in training, finally started to court Wendy, one of Snow White's dear friends on a Sunday. They had been going strong for many years. Cinderella had arrived to the castle to begin her position as a fire-girl on a Sunday. Belle was told of the job of a librarian on a Sunday.

And Snow White didn't know it yet, but she would soon become part of the list

Snow White had always considered herself being a tough girl. It would be hard to NOT be a tough girl, considering where Snow came from. Snow knew that she was dropped off on the castle steps when she was five, but the only memories she had of her life before was washing a well and emerald green eyes staring at Snow White, full of hate. And then Snow White had to work as a maid under Cruela DeVil's hands. So yes, Snow White considered herself to be strong. Snow White couldn't show how strong she was through hunting or standing up to authority, but she knew she was.

If Snow White had one weakness, then it would be for helpless creatures being in trouble. She didn't know why, but it pulled something in her heart. To hear the cries of a child in pain, or a wounded animal desperately trying to get back on it's feet; Snow White had to help. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, but she believed it because she, and her friends, were the wounded animals. They were at the mercy of more powerful beings, and Snow White didn't want anyone to go through that, whether it was a human or an animal.

Snow White, after returning from church, was tasked to pick berries for the kitchens. It was one of the rare occasions that she didn't work with Cinderella, as Cinderella had to empty the chamber pots as part of her punishment for knocking over the Prince, so Snow White had to go into the forest alone.

So Snow White, once she had changed from her lovely church dress to her brown and white rags, put on her worn and weary red cape, and made her way into the forest.

The entrance to the forest was tricky, as it was surrounded by a wall of thistles and thorns. She shielded her face, and the wall of thorns descended upon her, tearing at her pale arms, leaving red marks and cut skin that would mark her for the next week.

She hoped their majesties enjoyed their berries.

Once one got through the wall of thorns, the forest was mostly made of open clearings and towering trees. Berry bushes were spread throughout the forest, but Snow White couldn't go far. The forest she was in was the boundary between King Harold's kingdom, the kingdom Snow lived in, and King Hubert, the king (and father) of Prince Philip, Princess Aurora's soon to be husband.

Snow White had filled up about half her basket when the bird fell out of the tree. It was a baby bluebird, and it chirped wildly as it fell from it's perch to the hard ground. It couldn't fly.

Snow knew she was supposed to stay on her assigned task, but she had to help the baby bird. She dropped her basket, and slowly walked to where the bird lay, making sure not to scare it.

"Hey there, it's going to be fine. Don't worry. Just calm down." Slowly, very slowly, Snow lowered to her knees, reaching out her hand. The bird looked at Snow in terror, but soon came to be serene. She gently flipped the bird over so it could stand on it's feet, and she stroked the bird's wings, marveling at it's beauty. "Where are your parents?" Snow murmured. She kneeled with the bird for a few minutes until it flew away.

Snow wished she could fly away with it.

"In all my life, I have never seen anything like that!"

Snow spun around in terror. A man's voice had spoken behind her. She knew that voice. The whole kingdom knew his voice.

"Prince Ferdinand!" She cried. She stooped to a curtsy.

The Prince laughed. And then, in a moment Snow knew would add her to the list of Sunday life changing events, Prince Ferdinand took off his blue plumed hat and bowed in return.

Snow couldn't speak for a moment. Did he, the Prince, realize that he had just bowed to a mere fire girl? Was this some sort of trick to see what she would do? Snow curtsied again.

Prince Ferdinand laughed, a full belly-laugh that brought a faint smile to Snow's lips as well. "Thank you, your majesty."

And then Snow's mood was soured. Something was wrong with the Prince… he wasn't standing properly. His eyes weren't focused. His laughter was slurred and tipsy. Prince Ferdinand was drunk.

Snow's high spirits were punctured, and fell to the ground much like the baby bluebird fell to the ground. "Your Majesty, were you just out hunting?"

"Yes!" The Prince gestured extensively with his hands before he burst out laughing. "We had a large feast in the clearing, but then I heard you so I followed you!"

"Your Majesty," Snow White sighed and picked up her basket, "I believe it would be wise if we brought you back to the castle."

"Why? We are having so much fun, out here!"

Snow White coaxed the indisposed Prince to leave the forest, and soon they were at the wall of thorns. Snow stopped, puzzled. She couldn't bring the Prince back with scratches all up.

"Come, let's go this way," the Prince pointed to a small hole further down the hole that someone could crawl through. "I watch my sister, Aurora, crawl through there every week to meet her suitor in the woods. We can go through there." He frowned. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

It was hard for Snow to stifle a gasp about the information Ferdinand just Aurora?

They walked in silence back to the castle; it was obvious Ferdinand was getting sober. She walked him to the bridge the went over the moat, making sure that the palace guards didn't see her, in fear of Cruela DeVil striking out at Snow.

Cinderella was waiting for Snow when Snow finally came back to the servant's quarters, with a half-filled berry basket. So was Cruela, who slapped Snow straight across the face when she saw that the basket wasn't full. "Foolish girl, the berries are ripest right now!"

Snow patiently stood the abuse, her mind running with too many other things, most of them including Prince Ferdinand and Princess Aurora. She needed to tell Cinderella it. Snow's life had been changed that day in the woods, she just didn't know it yet…..

* * *

**A/N:**** This chapter was harder to write than expected. I started off with Snow being the Mary Sue of the story, perfect and singing to birds and such, but then that was too boring. This is a _different _version of Snow White. So I made her a sweet soul who hated her postion but couldn't do anything to change it like Belle could, so she trys to make the best of it. **  
**I also was originally going to make Prince Ferdinand all perfect and charming, but then again, that would be too boring. So he's a good dude too, but he was drunk when Snow met him.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**- What do you think Ferdinand is going to think about his little drunken episode with Snow?**

**- How will the servants respond to hearing about Princess Aurora's boyfriend in the woods?**

**DRAMA**

**Remember to read and review! Love you, bye!**


End file.
